mfgfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Ultima
Biography Is a total DBZ fanboy and is the most notorious posters on the MFG forums. He is famous for his masstive trolling on the internet on forums such as Killer Movies, Narutofan and IMDB forums. He is the most annoying person you could ever encounter on the internet and it been argued that he is even worst then Kenshi. He is also been known to troll and spam the official One Piece thread in the general anime section of the site. Phenom Brigade Final Ultima is a leader of a group of people on the internet called "Phenom Brigade" who are the probably the worst thing that could happen to any forum on the internet. They have been know for their ridiculous DBZ fanboyism which they really think Goku is the strongest character in fiction and no universe can surpass Dragonball in power other then omnipotents. They been know to wank One Piece and role play OP characters like a bunch of six year old boys. You are better off to avoid them as possible since their like a swarm of locusts that will keep on coming back after kill them and will try to take over anything. Here are its most famous members: WHITEBEARD: Final Ultima's idiot brother and just copies his "brothers" style of trolling. Nothing else to say about him other then he just spams the official One Piece thread and talks about how much the newest chapters suck. Jplaya2023: A massive Itachitard/Narutard from NF and his Itachi fanboyism is even worst then Nikushimi. Has mention that Itachi Can beat Galactus and Amaterasu is literally hotter than the sun. Nothing else to say about him other then he just trolls the NF forums and has been seen on IMDB also. Sentry: A Marvel fanboy and is also know as Pryon700, Fire Fist Ace and Sarutobi700. Is another troll from NF and has been know to argee with Final Ultima with anything that he post in a debate. Sentry has recently assured himself the title "Emperor of Fagg0try" and was perm-banned from NF for frequent and constant trolling. Xanxus: Another troll from NF and he is a big fanboy of Naruto and DBZ. He has respoitory for all logic and pointless arguing, and eventually became the most feared of all domers, If at least for a short period. DevilYusuke: He is known for being a hardcore YYH wanker and an overall fucktard on NF. He was a foe to the Phenom Brigade in the "Vegito vs. Raizen" thread where he kept claiming YYH was stronger than DBZ. Which was was hilarious deabte, since it's fun to see trolls fight each other instead of bothering everyone else for once. He join the group when he got unprovoked negs and begin to hate NF. FinalEnd: Another Brother of Final Ultima and he is no differnet from Whitebeard. Yupi: Is another YYH fanboy and believes that YYH is stronger then DBZ since he believes that Jesus also exists in YYH, and that both God and Jesus are responsible for making the Earth since no one in DBZ can beat Jesus. His argument was mostly supported by questionable scanslations of the manga that weren't even scanslated at the time and lead to months of paranoia regarding. SSJKrillin: He DBZ fanboy that believes that DBZ is the greatest manga ever made and Will often nitpick at others' statements and get into long debates over irrelevant points. He was his #1 ally before jplaya2023 and WHITEBEARD joined NF. Thankfully, though none of these memebers have post on MFG (thank you God) and therefore shouldn't be mentioned here. Trivia * Going by his logic only god like characters such as Doctor Manhattan, Lord of Nightmares, Beyonder and Lucifer Morningstar can solo the DBZ universe. * He has mention that Dark Schneider is only a city buster when it was shown that he has shattered dimensions and fought galaxy busters and won. * Thor cannot destroy a planet. All of his feats of destroying multiple Planets and such were simply hyperbole when though it was directly shown on-panel. * Has mention that Vegito can move so fast that he would be immune to a timestop. * He believes that Goku can speedblitz the Flash since he can run from Earth to Heaven in a ease. * Has said that filler episodes are completely legitimate, despite the fact that it was directly contradicted by the manga. * He said that Vegeto could just punch cosmic beings like Galactus and kill them. * He has a famous catchphrase in his sig which is "The truth gets negged!". External Links OBD Info on Final Ultima Final Ultima famous trolling Thread Category:People infobox templates